Lembranças
by Sara-Rakel
Summary: Uma pequena DG. Passaram 5 anos desde que Ginny e Draco se separaram e ela, que pensava que já o tinha esquecido, vai perceber que talvez não tenha sido bem assim…


Passaram-se 5 anos desde que Draco tinha acabado o seu sétimo ano e saído de Hogwarts. Ele e Ginny tinham discutido na última noite em que se encontraram escondidos naquele castelo e tudo porque Draco tinha contado a Ginny que se ia tornar um Devorador da Morte, acontecesse o que acontecesse. Ela sempre soube que aquilo ia acontecer, mas algo dentro dela pedia para que ela não perdesse a esperança dele mudar de ideia, ele já tinha mudado com ela, talvez aquilo fosse mais uma das coisas que ia mudar... mas enganou-se. Depois daquilo tudo, foi viver para o Mundo Muggle. No princípio custou a habituar-se mas depois até que gostou. Era a única maneira de estar longe de tudo o que a fazia lembrar-se de Draco, e com o tempo achou que o tinha esquecido de vez.

E agora que o tempo tinha passado tão depressa, a guerra tinha acabado e não havia mais lutas entre Devoradores da Morte e Aurors, Ginny decidiu que talvez fosse tempo de regressar. Enquanto fazia as malas começou a recordar-se de tudo o que tinha passado em Hogwarts, mas não foi numa época qualquer de Hogwarts, foi naquela época que ela considerava a mais feliz de todas, a época em que Draco Malfoy era seu...

* * *

No seu primeiro encontro nocturno com ele... 

- Draco, vieste! – disse ela sorrindo e abraçando-o.

- Claro que sim. – disse ele abraçando-a também.

- Tive saudades tuas. – disse ela corando um pouco.

- Eu sei, eu sei... eu sou irresistível! – disse ele num tom de superioridade.

- Vejam só o convencido! És sempre a mesma coisa!

- Convencido eu? Não, não. Eu sou apenas realista.

- Convencido, sim!

- Vem cá dizer isso ao pé de mim, Weasley! – ele desafiou-a e ela foi.

- Convencido...

E depois ele fez uma coisa que ela não esperava. Agarrou-a e carinhosamente beijou-a. Ela correspondeu ao beijo e ficaram juntos o que pareceu uma série de minutos. Quando se separaram ele sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido:

- O que tinhas dito?

- Simplesmente irresistível... - ela respondeu com os braços em volta do pescoço dele.

Ele sorriu docemente. Era a primeira vez que Ginny o via sorrir daquela maneira e não pode deixar de reparar no quanto ele ficava lindo assim.

* * *

Ginny não pode deixar de sorrir ao recordar-se daquilo, mas ao mesmo tempo foi invadida por uma onda de tristeza tão grande que e que ela há tanto tempo não sentia. Um grande vazio apoderou-se dela. Como estaria Draco? Todos os devoradores da Morte foram tinham sido mortos ou presos. Mas Ginny sabia que Draco não tinha morrido nem tinha ido preso porque tinha continuado a ler jornais do Mundo Mágico para andar a par das notícias e mantinha sempre contacto com os seus pais, irmãos e restante família. Mas também, o que importava o que tinha acontecido com Draco ou não? Eles já não tinham nada a ver um com o outro. E tudo porque ele tinha seguido um caminho que Ginny não podia suportar. Mas ela tinha saudades do que eles tinham vivido os dois, do feitio irritante com o qual ela tinha aprendido a conviver, dos beijos apaixonados, carinhosos, da voz que lhe sussurrava baixinho, ela tinha saudades dele e durante todo aquele tempo só se tinha enganado para não sofrer tanto... Fechou os olhos e as recordações regressaram.

* * *

O plano mais alucinante... 

- Achas que há maneira de irmos juntos a Hogsmeade, na próxima semana, sem darem por nós? – perguntou ela. – É que sabes o que diriam se vissem um Malfoy e uma Weasley juntos, não sabes?

- Claro que sei! Diriam que fazemos o par mais elegante que toda Hogwarts já viu! – respondeu ele a brincar.

- Draco, não brinques assim com isso! – disse ela dando-lhe uma palmadinha no braço. – Isto é sério!

- Eu sei, eu sei... os teus irmãos eram capazes de me matar, isto claro, se o meu pai não tratasse de mim primeiro... mas eu não sei maneira nenhuma de irmos lá sem nos verem. São alunos demais e nunca vamos conseguir ir sem ninguém nos ver...

- Pois. – disse ela desanimando. – Sabes, às vezes gostava de não ser uma Weasley e gostava que tu não fosses um Malfoy, para nós podermos estar juntos sem correr o risco de nos "matarem" se descobrirem. Gostava de poder dizer às pessoas o quanto te amo sem que elas olhem para mim como se eu estivesse doente.

- Não ser Weasley e não ser Malfoy... talvez esteja aí a nossa resposta.

- Piraste de vez Draco?

- Não! Pensa comigo... o que é que caracteriza os Weasleys?

- Cabelos vermelhos, sardas e roupas em segunda mão... - disse ela aborrecida pela pergunta.

- Então... se conseguirmos mudar a cor dos teus cabelos com um feitiço básico, disfarçarmos as sardas com qualquer coisa e te arranjarmos umas roupas diferentes sem ser dos Gryffindor... 

- A Weasley deixa de ser Weasley! E depois é só dizer que não me sinto muito bem e que não vou a Hogsmeade para os meus amigos me deixarem em paz e eu poder ir ter contigo...

- Mas é melhor vestires-te longe da torre dos Gryffindor porque eu vou arranjar-te umas roupas dos Slytherin para vestires.

- Tem mesmo que ser dos Slytherin?

- Hey, não é assim tão mau, sabes?!

- Sei. – disse ela sorrindo. – Mas então e tu? O que é que vais mudar?

- Como sabes, o que caracteriza os Malfoy são os cabelos loiros, os olhos azuis acinzentados, a pele branca e a extrema elegância...

- Pois, pois... não te esqueças também da enorme modestidade.

- Ginny Weasley, já conversámos sobre isto... mas isso agora não interessa. O que eu podia fazer era mudar a cor do meu cabelo e vestir umas roupas mais velhas e isso já mudaria bastante.

- Isso é um plano tão absurdo... que é bem capaz de resultar!

- Não custa nada tentar. Para podermos passar uma tarde juntos sem ter ninguém a olhar para nós com cara de quem viu um pinguim no deserto.

- Draco, é melhor irmos... já é tão tarde! – disse ela abraçando-o. 

- Bem que podíamos ficar aqui até amanhã... - disse ele agarrando-a pela cintura. - Amanhã não há aulas, podemos dormir até tarde e fazíamos algo bem mais interessante hoje mesmo.

- Draco! – exclamou Ginny ofendida. – Eu não posso ficar aqui contigo. O que diriam os meus irmãos? Encontramo-nos amanhã. – disse ela dando-lhe um selinho e tirando os braços de volta do pescoço dele.

- Podes ir embora, - disse ele sem a largar – mas vais-te despedir como deve ser.  
E os dois beijaram-se. Mais um daqueles beijos apaixonados que tiravam a respiração a Ginny.

* * *

Mais uma vez Ginny sorriu enquanto uma única lágrima quente escorria pelo seu rosto indo parar na sua boca.

* * *

A ida a Hogsmeade... 

- Não vou poder ir a Hogsmeade com vocês. Não me sinto muito bem disposta, por isso acho que vou ficar e aproveitar para fazer os trabalhos.

- Está bem, Ginny. Ficas bem sozinha?

- Claro que sim. Vão e divirtam-se!

- Nós trazemos-te doces. Fica bem! 

As suas colegas foram embora, Ginny esperou, levantou-se, pegou na sacola onde tinha tudo preparado e foi para a casa-de-banho perto do Salão Principal arranjar-se. As roupas que Draco lhe tinha dado ficaram perfeitas! Com um feitiço os seus cabelos ficaram pretos e aos caracóis e com um pouco de base as sardas desapareceram. Ginny estava realmente diferente! Achou que ninguém desconfiaria que ela era uma Weasley.

Dirigiu-se para a entrada do castelo e encostou-se numa parede. Passado um pouco um rapaz moreno de cabelos pretos e roupas um pouco velhas aproximou-se dela. 

- Olá – disse ele beijando-a. – Pronta para o nosso passeio?

- Claro. – disse ela olhando-o muito admirada. – O que é que aconteceu à tua pele?

- Auto-bronzeador da minha mãe. Muito útil, não achas?

- Sim. – respondeu ela sorrindo. – Estás irreconhecível!

- Também tu. Agora vamos.

E pela primeira vez um Malfoy e uma Weasley andaram juntos, de mãos dadas sem ninguém os olhar de lado. Aquela foi a tarde mais maravilhosa de sempre. A tarde em que Ginny não teve que esconder o amor que sentia por Draco. Mas o melhor foi o final do dia...

* * *

Ginny continuava de olhos fechados. Não queria que aquilo acabasse por nada! 

«Foi naquele dia... foi naquele dia que ele disse que me amava. Disse com todas as letras que me amava.»

Ginny sorria ao lembrar-se de tudo aquilo. O tempo que passaram juntos, os beijos e na escuridão da sua mente viu o sorriso doce de Draco. O sorriso que ele só dava a ela. Abriu os olhos. Estava de volta ao seu quarto, com as suas malas na frente. Aqueles bons tempos tinham acabado... Ginny dirigiu-se à sua secretária, pegou num pedaço de pergaminho e numa pena, molhou-a na tinta e começou a escrever... 

_Draco:  
Hoje eu deixei-me pensar novamente em ti. Abri aquele armário pesado onde guardo toda a saudade que ficou e que tentei esquecer... Saudades tuas, daquilo que eu era, do amor que vivemos. Revivi tudo o que se passou como um filme de amor... aqueles filmes que têm uma música perfeita mas um final triste que nos faz chorar de cada vez que o vemos.  
Senti o teu perfume no ar, embora distante... simplesmente inesquecível. Ouvi a tua voz, os sussurros que antes eram tão deliciosamente comuns e que agora são quase imperceptíveis. Na minha mente vislumbrei o teu sorriso doce. Arrepiei-me, tremi... e os meus lábios secaram numa sede infinita... o meu coração ficou como uma casa vazia, sem luz...  
Fechei os olhos e revivi todos os momentos de felicidade a teu lado, mas quando os abri, tudo parecia como dantes; vazio.  
Senti o toque suave das tuas mãos, ouvi a tua voz baixinho e amei-te de novo._

Se Ginny tinha alguma duvida se realmente deveria voltar ao Mundo Mágico, essa duvida desapareceu... ela voltaria sim, mas apenas com o intuito de procurar a pessoa que ela nunca tinha conseguido esquecer. Ela ia procurá-lo e não ia desistir até o achar. Ia em busca do homem que tanto amava, ia em busca da sua felicidade...

[FIM]

Notas finais: Bem, esta foi a primeira fic que eu publiquei aqui no FF. Espero que tenham gostado e que deixem reviews (agradecia-vos imenso). Se houver alguma palavra ou expressão que não tenham entendido (visto eu ser de Portugal e vocês puderem ser do Brasil, por exemplo) mandem-me um e-mail ) ou então deixem a duvida juntamente com uma review.

Quero também avisar que eu já tinha publicado a fic noutro site e pediram-me para eu escrever uma continuação que era o lado do Draco e depois ainda outra com o reencontro dos dois. Eu fiz isso e tenho intenções de publicá-las aqui, mas devo demorar alguns dias. Elas têm o mesmo nome desta mas são a Lembranças II e Lembranças III e se gostaram desta espero que estejam interessados em ler a outra.

Beijinhos a todos e obrigada.


End file.
